


The Documentary

by Cerdic519



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Documentaries, Gay Sex, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different way of viewing our favorite couple</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Documentary

The scene: an apparently normal residence in the angel quarter. It is a room on the first floor, as witnessed by the ornate front door, clearly large enough to allow a winged creature to pass through. The TV is playing some old-time show that had a medical theme, and is just ending. The room's solitary occupant, a tall muscular blond human male of about thirty years of age, sighs contentedly.

(Narrator: And thanks to the wonders of modern technology, and, of course, permission from the angelic authorities, we are able to take a rare glimpse into the lives of a human-angelic couple. The selected people – unaware, of course, that they are being monitored – are only recently mated and have not yet established a Nest for their future offspring, otherwise we would not dare approach the house.)

The human male stand up, yawns, scratches himself and then saunters over to the shelf of DVDs under the TV. He is barefoot, wearing only a tight pair of shorts and a top that suggests he may be a secret royalist, as it boasts the single word 'Queen' on it. As he is leaning over, the door opens silently behind him, and an angel enters. Oddly, he is wearing a light-brown trench-coat, which has clearly seen better days. His wings are, as is usual, sheathed, and he smirks at the sight of his mate's butt.

“Now there is a sight I could get used to!” he rumbles. 

His voice is impossibly deep, as if he gargles gravel for a living. His mate only slowly stands up and smirks at him.

“'Hard' day at work, honey?” he asks, sounding far too innocent.

(Narrator: We know, of course, that someone with the strength of even a regular angel could do whatever he wanted with any human, no matter how strong the latter may be. The angel in our study may look like a nerdy tax-accountant, but he is more than capable of....”)

“Sex, now!” says the angel firmly.

(Narrator: And apparently more than eager.)

The human's clothes promptly disappear, and he shoots the angel a slight frown as his mate only takes off his coat before fixing him with a glare. The human shrugs, and saunters casually over to his mate, who is leaning casually against the door.

(Narrator: In human-angel relationships, it is of course custom for the stronger of the two to spend some considerable time wooing the weaker, taking great care that....)

The human suddenly runs the last two steps, and launches himself at the angel, whose cock is out and ready to receive him. Which it does, the human impaling himself on it in one easy move, and letting out a noise that should normally only be associated with gerbils. Or a sound-effects machine going badly wrong.

One of the crew lets out a cry of sympathy. Despite his focus on his mate, the angel shoots a suspicious look to where they are hidden, before his mate's demands draw his attentions away.

(Narrator, in a notably lower voice: That was close. One of the other advantages of an angel partner is, of course, instant preparation up to and including lube. Mated humans tend to enter season initially out of sequence with angelic ruts, but the two will eventually synchronize, at which time pregnancy can occur.)

“Cascascascascascascascaaaaaaaaaaaaas!”

(Narrator: You will note, of course, that the effort of supporting a large muscular human male does not even tell on the angel, although he will.... ah, there, usually bring his wings out to help maintain balance. Pre-pregnancy couplings like this are of the standard length, but when making future offspring, the sex can last for in excess of twenty-four hours.)

The human suddenly goes tense, then lets out a happy sigh and all but falls into the angel still impaling and supporting him. The angel carries him over to the couch and gently lays him down on it, only then withdrawing, earning him an unhappy whine in the process.

(Boss!)

(What?)

(The hiding spell – it seems to be failing.)

(Oh fuck!)

The angel suddenly looks up, and frowns.

+~+~+

“Jeff?”

“Yes, sir?”

“I don't remember sending a crew to film polar bears at the North Pole?”


End file.
